


Don't Regret

by BassSlayer91



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Character Death Fix, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BassSlayer91/pseuds/BassSlayer91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Heaven Tonight. Weiss awakens to summon his forces for one last task. ((DISCONTINUED))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Regret

 

 

_AWAKEN_

There was nothing but darkness, into the distance, forever. All of a sudden, it stopped being forever, and it had some measurable distance. A Point B to the Point A. Slowly, the distance began to get smaller and smaller, and soon it was nothing but the darkness one could see by sitting in a dark room and staring at the ceiling. He became aware of things inside the darkness, shapes, shadows, and lines that swayed and glowed. Soon, he was aware of things that could not be seen. Things that, for once, were not darkness itself. The occasional sound of dripping water. The sound of wind, somewhere to his left ( _I have a left side again?_ ). Something quite different from darkness, a dim light from both sides ( _I have sides!_ ). A voice, bringing him back.

"Breathe, Weiss."

_Weiss?_

"That's fine. Good."

_Weiss… NERO_

With a choking inhale of air, Weiss the Immaculate sat up and heaved breath through his lungs. He clutched his arms close to himself, digging his fingers into his shoulders. _This was gone_ , he thought as he palpated the flesh under his callused fingertips. _I wasn't… Am I me again? Nero?_ To his left, there was a soft sigh. Not Nero, but still Weiss' brother. "Good. You're back."

Weiss sat up wearily. He knew the voice well-enough, despite having only heard it a grand total of twice in his lifetime ( _former lifetime, I guess, assuming I died when that happened_ ). "Where am I?"

"Mountains. You're a little ways South of Nibelheim." Weiss had heard the name Nibelheim before, certainly, but it had as much meaning as a specific street in Midgar would to someone who lived in Wutai. The man beside him had clearly picked up on his confusion. "You're not even on the same continent as Midgar anymore."

"Oh…" Weiss inhaled, exhaled, and stretched out on the slab of stone he had woken up on.

"It's been about a year since you merged with Omega and Nero."

"I shouldn't be alive," Weiss blurted

"Probably not." A chuckle. "Yet here you are."

"Where's my brother?"

"No idea. If he's not inside your head somewhere, then I honestly have no idea."

_Nero?_ _If you're there, answer me! Nero!_ There was no response. Either Nero couldn't respond, or Nero simply wasn't in Weiss' consciousness. During the Omega-merge, Weiss had assimilated everything with Nero. Their thoughts were one, if only for a few hours. Now his brother's presence, constant and unyielding, was nowhere in Weiss' head. Weiss shifted and swung his legs over the edge of the slab. "I need to find him." Weiss' legs wobbled underneath him and Weiss had to steady himself on the slab.

"He's not the only one."

"What are you talking about?"

The dark cave had two light sources; The light outside, from which Weiss could hear birds and wind whistling, and a glowing crystal sticking out of a grotto nearby, two or three times larger than Weiss himself. It was this crystal to which the other man pointed. Weiss squinted. Inside, there was a woman.

"Who's this?"

"You know."

" _I_ know?" Weiss gave a bark of laughter and turned on legs that still felt too weak to hold him upright. "This is nonsense. I need to find Nero."

"And what will you do then?" Weiss stopped. "Will you live amongst regular people? Live in ruins of Midgar? Become Omega again?"

"What would _you_ suggest?"

Genesis didn't speak, but there was a voice in the cave.

"… 'm so…"

Weiss was suddenly on point, reaching with leaden hands for blades he no longer had. "What was that?!"

"Her."

"In the crystal?" Weiss staggered over to the grotto. His legs gave out close by the edge of the water and Weiss sank into a sitting position before the crystal. "She talks?"

"Not as much as she used to. I think she just has a lot of apologizing to do." The man, apparently finished resting, rose from the rickety chair. "You will need your brother, and the other Tsviets as well."

"They're alive?"

"Find them, Weiss." As he left, the man said one last thing: "The Goddess has a message for you, by the way. Be honored." Weiss gave an affirmative murmur of assent. He was more focused on finding some kind of clothing or weaponry. "She says it's here."

"What's here?"

"Your destiny, Weiss, is here."

Weiss looked around. The furnishings were sparse: The stone slab that he had awoken upon, a wooden chair held together with thick twine, a small collection of clothing in the corner and some larger boxes. Along with all of that, the crystalline woman.

"… So sor…"

"Do you… Am I supposed to extract her, Genesis?"

Weiss spun around, only to find that he was alone.

* * *

Over the next three weeks, Weiss did not leave the cave. He had found enough supplies in the boxes needed to keep him alive for the next several months, but Weiss did plan on leaving. He focused on regaining his strength, his combat prowess. Death had robbed him of his power, but Weiss had braved death twice now. He could get it back.

Every morning, Weiss woke with the sun. It was strange, seeing so much light at once. Weiss was used to looking up and seeing only metal grating and halogen lamps. This was different, organic, and inefficient, but glorious in its own way. Weiss usually found himself staring out at the sunrise for rather long amounts of time before turning away from the spectacle to work.

He ate small, meager meals, and those were strange too. The first time he had sat down to eat it, Weiss had been fairly uncertain it was even proper food. Shelke had implied that food didn't always come wrapped in tightly stretched foil. His first above-ground had smelled wonderful though, and tasted even better. How had anyone from above ground been able to stomach the rations when they were used to _this_?

Weiss trained, on-and-off throughout the day, stopping for a break only when completely necessary. His gunblades were not present among the supplies Genesis had left for him, but there were two swords. Calisthenics were his main way of regaining his strength, and most of his sword practice was technique-based. However, the odd monster did occasionally wander into Weiss' new domain, and they served as enough practice.

With each swing, each push, each sunrise, a new thought crossed his mind.

The fact that Genesis wanted him to revive this woman was laughable. She was a quiet companion, if she could even be called that. Her murmurs occasionally broke his sleep, and Weiss had no qualms with leaving her alone in the crystal and carving his own path, but his curiosity was more than piqued. Not to mention that, for Genesis to take interest in this woman, she had to hold some great power. Weiss was keen on amassing more power, if only to protect himself and his brother.

He thought of his brother, feeling a prick in his chest whenever the possibility of being separated again came up. Weiss didn't want to imagine that Nero was dead, but there was always the possibility. His last wish, to be united eternally, might have not been granted as cleanly as Nero had intended. But if Weiss had made it, Nero certainly must have. Nero was doubtlessly alone, probably in a similar state. They would find each other eventually, Weiss had faith in that much, but it was difficult to hold onto faith.

Genesis had said that the other Tsviets lived. That was good, but Weiss had no idea where they were. Weiss had no records of where they had lived before, and Rosso had been brought up alongside Weiss and Nero; she had no home to which she could return. Argent might have slipped back to Wutai, and Shelke's hair color spoke of the dead village of Banora, but the whereabouts of Azul and Rosso were a mystery.

Argent was another worry. He had sent her out, the last of last resorts. The child in her loins would have been birthed by now, Weiss imagined. The gestation period of a human was a little under a year, as Weiss recalled. His son walked the earth, Weiss realized, and the thought kept a smirk on his face until he switched trains of thought.

Weiss trained and thought for three weeks before he finally left the cave.


End file.
